


Confession?

by softpeppermintwings



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpeppermintwings/pseuds/softpeppermintwings
Summary: You're a little unsure about your relationship with Moon Bin. While going on dates with him is fun, you don't know how he really feels about you. Although, you wouldn't say you're very good at communicating that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go yet another one. This was supposed to be for Binnie's birthday but I'm a tad late (whoops). Oh well! I hope you like this anyway. It's sort of a college AU, as he isn't an idol here. If you have feedback or a critique of any kind, please tell me! Thank you! -Mint  
> (This is super dorky I know)

You stood on the corner in front of a convenience store, waiting patiently for your date. Despite the fact that you were sure it was going to rain today, and that you could reschedule, Moon Bin had insisted that you two go out anyway. He seemed like he was bound determined to go out today. He must have missed you more than you thought. You looked down at the pavement at that idea, smiling like the dork you were. You were still a little nervous, although he had taken you on plenty of dates before. He had texted you earlier that he planned on taking you somewhere 'cute'. Other than that, you had no idea what he had in mind. So, with butterflies in your stomach, you had tried to dress as cutely as possible. But a part of you knew that he would compliment you no matter what.  
You and Bin had been dating for a little over a few months now. You met him when you ended up in the same math class. Of course, neither of you were good at math. So you went to tutoring together as well. After a while, you became close friends. You had even met his roommates, five other loud but adorable boys. But you never once thought that Bin liked you. When he did ask you out, you had specifically requested to take things slowly, as you didn't want to get caught up too quickly. You were worried that he would hurt you like so many others had. But he actually seemed to listen a little too well, as it had taken the cautious boy over two weeks just to hold your hand. But, nonetheless, you loved every moment you spent with him. His cute, boyish charms and sense of humor had enchanted you. You were officially under his spell. Although, you couldn't really call him your boyfriend. You had only been out on a few dates, and you were unsure as to how much he actually wanted to be with you. So, you didn't say anything in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he liked you as much as you liked him. Despite being arguably the easiest person to read ever, you had no idea how he truly felt.  
Your thoughts were interrupted by the sight of your date crossing the street to your corner. "Am I late? Were you waiting long?", he asked immediately. You smiled at his show of concern, "You're on time Binnie, I'm just early. I was...kinda nervous actually." The sweet smile that broke out on his face told you everything you needed to know. "Really? It's okay. I was too, a little. But you don't have to be! This place is great!", he reassured you as his hand slipped easily into yours. Your butterflies seemed to multiply, matching the shy smile on your face. Of course he had held your hand plenty of times before, but each time it felt new. "So, about this mysterious place, how many times have you been there?", you asked, in hopes of ignoring your rapidly beating heart. He counted quickly on his fingers before saying, "Four? Maybe five? Not too many times. But every time I've been there I've ordered something.", he gently squeezing your hand as he answered. "Nothing fancy. It's just a cafe", he explained, his bright smile never leaving his face. "But a different cafe from our usual cafe". You giggled at that, "Ah I see. Changing up the date repertoire.", you teased, gently poking him in the side. With that comment, he laced his fingers through yours and poked you back. "You'll love it. I promise.", he replied, seeming confident in his choice. You didn't doubt him for a second.  
At first glance, the cafe was smaller than the one you two usually inhabited, but you weren't complaining. Stepping inside, you smiled at the chic yet cozy interior design and the winter theme, which included little snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. "Bin, look at the ceiling!", you said, grinning like a little kid. He nodded, "Yeah I noticed the first time! That's why I brought you here. It reminded me of you.", so that's why. He had brought you here because the cafe reminded him of you. The butterflies returned with a vengeance, beating at your stomach with their imaginary wings. "Actually, I think about you a lot, Y/N.", he squeezed your hand again, meeting your eyes to direct a soft smile your way. Your heart hammered away in your chest, and you blushed beneath his gaze. You really liked this boy, that's for certain. How could you not? You just wished that he would finally ask you to be his girlfriend. You couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't sure about you, that thought alone was enough to wipe the smile from your face. You got along well enough, and his friends liked you. Maybe you were overthinking things. You probably were.  
When he got to the counter, he asked what you wanted and told you that he would order everything while you grabbed a table. You agreed, it was a fairly busy place, so you understood his concern. You decided on a place by the window, alone with your anxious thoughts until he returned. Did he really like you? He said he had been thinking about you a lot, but that could mean anything. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Besides, if you broke up, you probably wouldn't be friends anymore. You couldn't stand to imagine that. It had come to the point where you couldn't even think about what your life would be like without Binnie. There was a dull ache in your chest while you watched him. Why were you being like this? Not but a few weeks ago you were content with just going on the occasional date. You had planned to be that way for a while anyhow. You were very relaxed about everything. Besides, you still wanted to know if it would work out. But, then again, that wasn't necessarily true. You couldn't lie to yourself if you liked him too much to just stay this way.  
Despite the storm raging in your head, you smiled warmly at him as he approached the table, causing him to smile. "Okay, why were you staring at me?", he asked jokingly, sitting across from you. You smiled at the tabletop, slight embarrassment overtaking you. You played with the rim of your coffee cup and decided to play it off like you had been admiring him, which wasn't exactly a lie. You thought Bin was objectively the best looking guy you had ever dated. Although, perhaps you're a little biased. "I think you look handsome today...", you said quietly, smile growing into a flustered grin. You detected a slight blush across his cheeks as he too smiled at the table like an idiot. "Thank you. I really tried today", his nervous laughter told you he wasn't lying. You gazed fondly at the flustered boy. "But I feel embarrassed. Y/N we might get kicked out. You're cuter than the cafe decorations. Someone might come in here for you and not the coffee.", of course he had to say that. He could be such a flirt sometimes. You became equally as flustered when he said this but you wouldn't admit it out loud. You hated to admit that those cheesy lines he used actually worked on you. Coming from anyone else you would have laughed it off. So why did you love it so much? Perhaps it wasn't just the cheesiness that you loved. You nearly froze as your true feelings revealed themselves to you. The realization itself almost made you blush more than you already were. Good thing Bin was distracted by the pastry he had bought himself. Are you in love? No! Of course not! You had only been seeing him for a little while, there was no way that you could fall for him so quickly. Then again, it wasn't impossible, considering how sweet he was to you and how much he cared about you. You glanced up at Moon Bin, who was gazing at you softly with probably more than half of that pastry in his mouth. But he looked away as soon as he was caught. What a dork. 

Yeah, you're in love. 

You both sat in relative silence drinking your coffee. Occasionally, you'd ask how his roommates were doing or if he had spoken to his family. And he'd ask you similar things. But for the most part, you'd each sip at the caffeinated drinks while glancing up at each other. A part of you thought he was nervous because he liked you that much, but another part of you claimed he was this way because he wanted to leave. You weren't sure which part was right, but you hoped it was the former. After all, you also hoped that this boy would become your boyfriend. From his cute smile to his dorky reactions, to being brutally honest with you to him receiving stares from complete strangers because he's so handsome, you are enamored with all of it and everything in between. He had, without a doubt, stolen your heart. And he had done little more than hold your hand. You were mulling over all this when he waved a hand in front of your face. "Hey, are you okay? You've been staring into space for the past minute or so and-", "Yeah I'm fine!", you interrupted, suddenly letting your embarrassment drive you. You knew you had probably messed up. He was probably talking to you and didn't think you were interested. "Go on. I'm sorry, I'm listening.", you said, sitting up straighter and smiling at him. But instead of continuing like you thought, Bin was now stifling his laughter. "I didn't say anything! I just noticed you had a blank look on your face", your cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Could this get any worse? First you're too nervous to breathe, then you can't even talk to him and now he's laughing at you. "O-Oh...well um...", as he calmed down, your mind was buzzing with what you should do.  
You cleared your throats a few minutes after he had composed himself and stood up, putting your purse strap back over your shoulder. "Well...this has been really great Binnie. Thank you, really. But I should probably head home now.", although it was what you always said when you wanted to leave, he almost jumped out of his seat, grabbing your arm with a panicked look in his eyes. "What? No! Please, wait! You can't leave yet!", he blurted out, causing your brow to furrow. Upon realizing what he said, he squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance with himself. "No, I- Okay. What I meant is, I had one more thing planned. Is that okay?", he asked. He went out of his way to plan something, but he still asked for your permission. This boy couldn't get any sweeter. You smiled and nodded, "Of course. What had you planned for us?", before you hadn't known, but this time, you at least wanted an idea. "Well...um, I-I wanted to talk to you about something. So I'm going to bring you to my place.", he seemed more nervous now, if that was possible.  
Leaving the cafe, you couldn't help but feel nervous too. What was he going to tell you that couldn't be discussed in the cafe? Again, you were split. A part of you thought he could be wanting to tell you that he wanted to be your boyfriend, but another part thought that maybe he was breaking up with you. The idea of that broke your heart. Would he hurt you like that? Take you on a cute date and buy you coffee only to let you go? You weren't sure. Maybe it was like an apology date. Your mind buzzed as you walked with him, squeezing his arm as you hugged it. You admit that you fell for him, but could you let him go so easily? So many questions. You supposed you didn't have a choice. If he wanted to leave you, you wouldn't do anything to stop him.  
You arrived at the dorm faster than you thought, anxious beyond words. The butterflies had left your stomach and it had contorted into a knot. You followed closely behind him, even as he unlocked his front door. "The others aren't home right now so...don't worry about them barging in.", you nodded, giving him your best smile despite your sinking feeling. The place was simple like you expected, with little to no decoration. But what was there you found rather tasteful, which took you be surprise. These boys didn't seem to be the type for interior decorating. "Wow I like this...", you commented, still looking around. Bin laughed lightly, "You seem surprised.", the blush was back on your face as you met his gaze. You found him smirking at you, which didn't help your blush whatsoever. "Uh, well you guys just don't seem like the types to decorate much is all.", you added, gesturing to a circular mirror on the wall and some framed photos. "Well you'd be right. I'm...kinda clueless when it comes to decorating for six people. And they're all opinionated. Believe me.", you giggled at that.  
You turned in a circle, taking in the whole place before removing your shoes. "It's usually pretty messy and I-I...well I wanted to bring you over so I asked for some help cleaning up.", he explained, disappearing into the kitchen. You smiled and laughed at that thought. Especially envisioning their complaints. "That was nice of them.", you commented, continuing around the dorm until you settled on one photo of Bin as a child. You smiled to yourself, he was always cute. The sound of him rummaging around emerged before his voice did, "I had to convince them of course. They helped with dinner too!", he added. You laughed at this, turning away from the photo. "How much did Minhyuk help you?", you asked teasingly. He paused and the rummaging ceased. "U-Uh...a little.", he claimed, not sounding at all truthful. "You're such a bad liar, Bin.", you laughed harder then. He always sucked at lying, that's how you knew he told the truth. It made his compliments mean that much more. He came back into the room with a sheepish smile, watching you with adoring eyes. "Are you hungry?", he asked, awkwardly rubbing his arm. You nodded, the butterflies returning to your stomach. Yes, you were definitely in love with Bin. He had planned all this for you. How he had kept it from you for so long, you had no idea. You no longer felt awkward, though you still felt shy. Your relationship had always been easy. Always. It suddenly felt back to normal. Why were things so weird earlier?  
Before you could answer your own question, he interrupted you. "Okay, before you see what we did...uh...don't laugh.", your brow furrowed at that statement. Or warning, rather. "Why would I-", you cut yourself off when you were presented with what the boys had 'made'. Before you was a spread of chicken and instant ramyeon. You stifled a laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh! We really tried! At first...", he explained, looking slightly dejected. You sensed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Binnie, I love it. Don't worry. I just think it's sweet that you did this for me.", he smiled at that, now looking proud of himself. "Tell me what happened today with this", you said, sitting down and gesturing for him to join you.  
He stuffed food into his mouth while explaining the fiasco that was making dinner for tonight. You enjoyed the meal although it wasn't a big fancy dinner. You didn't really want one anyway.  
You were lost in thought again when he placed his hand over yours, getting your attention. "Is everything okay? You've been kinda spacey today.", he asked, now concerned. You shook your head, forcing a smile, "Nothing's wrong, Binnie. Don't worry.", he didn't seem too convinced. Without hesitation, he took your hand and brought it to his lips. You blushed fiercely despite yourself. "Please Y/N... I know something is bothering you. You're not obligated to tell me if you really don't want to but, if you want to talk about it, I'm here.", his voice came out soft yet steady, turning serious as he gazed at your intertwined hands. "Is it something I did?", he asked, surprisingly calm. You shook your head furiously, "No, no! Binnie, you're perfect! Well, no I don't mean that you're perfect as in the perfect human being but you are perfect to me.". You responded, only rambling a little. He smiled at that, looking up from your hands to meet your eyes. He looked relieved. "I'm glad, I was kinda worried there for a second", his light chuckle brought you back at ease, reminding you that you could in fact talk to him. Isn't that what relationships are about?  
You opened your mouth to explain the actual situation, or rather, confess your love to him, but his cell phone buzzed. He checked it quickly, "It's Jinjin-hyung.", he told you, you could almost see the debate going on in his head. You smiled to reassure him, "Go ahead. I'd hate for you to miss something important.", he returned your smile and answered the call, still staying by you. "Hello?", you heard the Jinwoo's unmistakable low voice on the other end, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Yeah I'm at home right now with my girlfriend. Did you forget?", you froze upon hearing that. Did he...just call you his girlfriend? This whole time, he thought of you that way? Your heart soared as you smiled down at your lap, sweeping your thumb over his. Whatever worries you had fled your mind. You didn't even know why you were worried in the first place. "Okay no problem... Yeah I know hyung, don't stress out okay? Okay. See you guys later.", he said before hanging up. "Jinjin-hyung says hi", he reported with a smile. You were still flustered, which he caught immediately. "Hey your face is all red, you sure everything is okay?", you nodded, trying to fight back a dorky grin. Everything was more than okay. You looked away and smiled widely, feeling like if you looked at him you'd giggle. "You...just now you...called me your girlfriend.", your smile increased when you admitted it to yourself, biting your lip to try to contain it. "Um. Yeah I did. Because you are. Y/N you're acting really weird.", he said, making a face at your strange behavior.  
You attempted to contain your blush and looked up at him, cupping his cheek. "Binnie, you never told me I was your girlfriend. I always just thought we were just dating.", now he looked really confused. "Okay, but I'm still not following. You do realize that today is our 100th day together right? I thought that's what this was. I mean, well, after our second date, didn't I tell you that I wanted to take things seriously?", you did recall him saying that. You just thought that he was going to consider you seriously. "I think we both got mixed up here.", you admitted, laughing a little. He laughed with you, seems that you had both been confused. "Okay let's be clear then.", he resolved, you nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. I'll go first.", he smiled welcomingly at you, taking your hand again. "Until today, I didn't know that Moon Bin was my boyfriend. But I wanted him to be.", you purposefully used his full name, which made him smile shyly at the floor. "I really care about him, and I think he's the sweetest boy ever.", you concluded, smiling up at him with adoration. "My turn.", he said excitedly, almost like a little boy. You giggled, smiling encouragingly at him. "Well, after that day, I considered Y/N my official girlfriend. I was really proud of myself. Because, she is probably the kindest and smartest girl ever. And so I planned all of today to make her happy.", he explained, suddenly appearing nervous again. "H-Hold on a second", he told you, getting up to quickly run into the kitchen. You laughed at his exit, finding him endearing.  
He reappeared moments later with something behind his back. "What's that?", you asked, standing to inspect it. He moved so you couldn't see, a blush evident on his face. "Y/N. I worked really hard on today, I really did. And...although it didn't turn out like I expected, I hope you'll accept my heart.", your brow furrowed for only a split second, as he got down on one knee and presented you with a single rose. You smiled at it, taking it from him. You were too stunned to say anything. You knew he was a bit of a romantic, but this. This was not at all what you would have expected from today. Although maybe you would have if you had known today was your 100 day anniversary. "Y/N...", his voice sounded shaky, as if he wasn't sure about what he was going to say. You looked down at him with a smile, trying your best to silently encourage him. "I love you.", he stated simply. You froze at his words, eyes widening. He loves you. You had never once considered that your feelings were returned. He had fallen for you just as you had for him, and somehow you had no idea. Perhaps your insecurities kept you from seeing that. Bin's eyes widened as well and he stood immediately, "Oh god. I'm sorry! Y/N I'm sorry! I don't mean to rush things o-or force you into a situation like this, really I didn't. You don't have to say it back now, or ever, really.", he spoke hurriedly, still not getting a response from you. You snapped out of it when you heard his apology. You recollected yourself and felt your cheeks warm yet again, "Binnie...please don't apologize...", you gently cupped both his cheeks and smiled warmly at him. "I love you too. So don't be sorry, okay?", once again his expression changed in a split second. A soft grin spread across his face. Before you knew it, he pulled you into a tight hug, which you readily accepted.  
You allowed your eyes to close as you nuzzled him, your face still tinted pink from your love confession. "Y/N?", you looked up at him in response, smiling still, "Yeah?", you were only really half paying attention to what he was saying, and half staring into his eyes. "I want to do one more thing. Is that okay?", you nodded at him, stepping back slightly. Whatever you had been expecting tonight had truly gone out the window. At this point, you were okay with anything. Without any further warning, Bin gently cupped your cheek and kissed you. Despite your shock you reciprocated, quickly melting into his arms. His kisses felt urgent, yet sweet. He had probably waited for this as long as you had. You felt like the luckiest girl in the world. He pulled away from you slowly, as if he never wanted to stop, but he wanted your input on all this. "You know, I was going to say that we should take the next step but it seems we've done that.", you commented, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair. He laughed lightly, agreeing with you. "So...am I a good kisser?", he asked, looking at you expectantly. You smiled, gently tapping his nose, "Absolutely.", you replied. He beamed at you, satisfied with himself. He surely wasn't your first kiss, but it still felt new. You looked down at the rose he had given you, still in your hand. "It's really beautiful, Bin...", you commented, touching the petals delicately. "Thank you.", he smiled as you turned back to him. You locked eyes for only a moment when he looked down shyly. "You're already a flower in my eyes but...I also wanted to give you one.", he told you, glancing up to gauge your reaction. Your smile grew wider and you reached up to cup his cheek again, catching his attention. "I love you, Moon Bin.", you replied softly, gazing into his coffee colored eyes. He returned your smile, enough to turn his eyes into crescents. "And I love you, Y/N. I'm just a little surprised it took you this long to notice I did.", he joked, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Me too.", you whispered with a laugh as you leaned up for another kiss. This time, he was much less urgent, and you truly felt his softness and affection. He sighed happily against your lips, pulling you closer. Your hand went to the back of his head to play with his hair. You never wanted this moment to end. Neither did he. Whatever doubts you had about your relationship with him before were all but forgotten in favor of the thrill of letting yourself be in love. You had no set goal for your relationship now, but you didn't care. From now on, you are going to let yourself enjoy every moment with him.


End file.
